1. Field
Example embodiments relate to logic devices and/or methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of configurable/reconfigurable logic devices, e.g. a programmable logic device (PLD) that can be easily designed by a user, has become widespread. A user may configure or reconfigure a logic device to perform a desired function by controlling connections between signal lines included in the logic device.